<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>时砂 by OvO_Cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117863">时砂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud'>OvO_Cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Heroic Spirit EMIYA Alter | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>时砂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卫宫Alter张开手掌，一小截暗红的碎骨静静地躺在手心，它小巧却尖锐，只要他合上手掌，便能感觉到它刺入皮肉的疼痛与鲜血渗出的温度。他并不知道这是什么，但这个危险的小东西似乎自一开始就不知不觉藏在了他的手里。他果断放弃思考，披上外衣走进厨房。<br/>卫宫Alter做好煎蛋和培根，分别铲进两个盘子里，他端着盘子走到桌前，愣神了两秒，依然将其中一个盘子推到对面去，然后默默地吃掉自己面前的那份。他呆呆地看着对面那盘培根煎蛋，良久过后，终于记起什么似的，开始收拾饭桌。<br/>完事之后，他在客厅里转了一圈，绕到柜子前，随意抽出一本书。事实上他不经常看书，只不过这时候没有更多的东西供他消遣。他所拿手的仅仅只是一些高明的杀人手段，理想与思想悉数消融殆尽，他没有记忆，唯一知道的是，自己的灵魂早已被拆卖，如今已一无所有。<br/>然而他看到一半便沉沉睡去了。他看到自己在漆黑的迷宫中行走，世界黯淡无光，他迷茫地四处碰壁，只有干将莫邪被紧紧握在手心。直到一双红瞳突然在黑暗中闪现。他嗅到危险的气息，那一刻他思忖着自己终于能够派上点用场，却被无声地镇压下去。他看到自己被某个人带出迷宫，捡回到家里；他看到那个男人尖利的牙齿，他于是张开嘴，任由那男人在他口中攻城略地；他看到自己喘息着趴伏在对方胯间，颈部传来冰凉的温度，男人轻轻用手卡住他的脖子，有什么尖锐的东西像带刺的鞭子一般在他的背部刮擦游走，让他不由得一阵战栗，任由欲望支配本能。男人似乎并不对他说多余的话，更多的时候只是默默地看他，而他试着去理解男人眼神中的含义，却依旧记不得更多的东西。他从未看清过男人的面容，只记得那双猩红的眸子，而最后他模模糊糊见到的，是男人伫立于烈焰之中的场景。男人回过头，他在一片燃烧的火光中看到那蜿蜒于红瞳下的纹路，如一幅血染的图腾。<br/>卫宫Alter从睡梦中醒来，他晕晕乎乎的，感觉自己仿佛已经沉睡有一个世纪之久。他撑着沙发的边缘站起来，看到扶手上深深的褶皱，仿佛很久以前就有人经常靠在那里似的。他没有多想，转而走到冰箱旁边去。他不知道自己吃过饭没有，但他不觉得饿，于是便回到房间里，默默地整理东西。<br/>卫宫Alter抬起头的时候，他看到天边的红霞。残阳如血，他向远方眺望，伸出手去，像是在烧灼的火焰中寻找着什么。当然，他最终什么也没有摸到，连空气都是一片冰凉。他低下头，无意中看到一张纸条。<br/>“你记得什么？”那张纸条上只写了这一句话，字迹潦草，难以辨别。他不记得自己写过这个。<br/>然而他还是认真地思考起这个问题来。<br/>“记忆……”他喃喃地说着，突然摸到一个尖锐的小东西，那东西刺破了他的手指，有血流出来，而他丝毫不在意，“那究竟是一种什么样的感觉啊……”他低头望向自己张开的手掌，暗色的碎骨沾染了鲜血，尖刺扎进他的食指，疼痛让他的迟钝的感知得以恢复一二，“虽然不太清楚……”他摇摇头，轻轻地将那碎骨抽离，倒刺上还挂着血珠，而他依然温柔地将它置于掌心，“但总觉得……好像已经很久很久没有见过……某个人了……”<br/>事实上他记不起来任何事，或是任何人。每五分钟的流逝对他来说就是一次记忆的整合，他失去一切，唯有在梦中能看到一个完整的自己，却依旧不甚明晰。他没有什么同伴，也没有什么亲人，唯一不曾舍弃他的，只有手心里的这个小东西，它无数次地刺伤他，他却始终一次又一次地将它握住，从不曾松手。<br/>这片碎骨曾经从某个人身上剥离，而正如卫宫Alter自己所言，他已经很久很久没有见过那个人了。<br/>他没有记忆。<br/>在他临睡前，如同每一次黑夜降临，卫宫Alter爬上床，盖好被子，手指轻轻合拢，残存的海兽骨骼如同一小片坚硬的铠甲，与他手掌的肌肤相触。而他并不记得自己曾与一个被这具盔甲缠绕的男人并肩。他只是无数次地看到同一对红瞳，而后将其遗忘，周而复始，年月将复。<br/>直到第二天，他睁开眼，再一次看到那一小截暗红色的碎骨静静地躺在自己的手心。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>